El rito de los corazones sangrando
by Rainius
Summary: La primera historia que publico aquí, espero que les guste y si tienen críticas o consejos o lo que quieran decirme, ¡dejen un comentario! Gracias :3


-¡Lunático!- lo gritó casi al borde de las lágrimas. La desesperación después de horas de buscarlo había llegado a un punto límite. Corrió hacia él y alcanzó a sostenerlo para que no cayera. -¡Mierda! Mierda Lunático, estás hecho trizas. Ven- lo miró a los ojos con una mezcla de compasión y alivio- Volvamos al castillo.

La sangre corría con lentitud por el rostro de su amigo, casi del todo seca. Una gran herida en su brazo izquierdo era la que peor se veía y no dejaba de sangrar.

Sirius caminaba con dificultad, ya que llevaba a Remus apoyado contra sí, totalmente débil.

La luna ya se había escondido, pero el sol aún no salía. El silencio que reinaba en el lugar se cortaba de tanto en tanto por el canto de algún ave. Fueron largos y desesperantes los minutos que pasaron antes de entrar al castillo, para luego recorrer los pasillos hasta llegar a la enfermería.

Madame Pomfrey no se sorprendió al verlos entrar, por más que estaba vez Remus llegaba en el peor estado en que jamás lo hubiera visto.

-Ayúdame a acomodarlo en la cama- le ordenó a Sirius. El joven Black no perdió el tiempo y haciendo uso de su fuerza, logró recostar a su amigo sobre el blando colchón de la cama.

Remus tenía los ojos cerrados, pero no estaba dormido. Respiraba de forma muy lenta y estaba muy pálido, lo que hacía que sus heridas resaltaran aún más sobre su rostro.

-Vamos, amigo; estoy aquí- le dijo Sirius con la voz suave, y tomó su mano con fuerza, para que supiera que no estaba solo. Remus intentó hablar pero lo único que pudo hacer fue soltar un débil gemido.

-A ver, hazte a un lado- Madame Pomfrey se acercó a Remus con una poción curativa y comenzó a aplicarla con mucho cuidado. El joven no pudo hacer más que quejarse y retorcerse, la poción ardía mucho, pero en cuestión de segundos sus heridas ya habían sanado. -Ahora debe descansar, señor Black, no lo moleste-. La enfermera lo miró de forma acusadora. Era obvio que Sirius no era conocido en la escuela justamente por su buen comportamiento, pero él hizo caso omiso y se sentó al lado de su amigo, mirándolo mientras descansaba.

Unos minutos después la señora Pomfrey se retiró de la enfermería, dejándolos a solas.

Sirius no quitaba la vista de su amigo, cada mes era lo mismo. Un poco de agonía durante la transformación de Lunático para luego tener toda una noche de aventuras con Cornamenta y Colagusano. Paseando por el Bosque Prohibido y descubriendo los secretos que nadie más que ellos cuatro podrían conocer. Convirtiéndose en reyes de la noche y del bosque, amos de la naturaleza.

-Remus- acercó su mano y con mucha delicadeza acarició su cabello, disfrutando el contacto con una textura tan cálida y suave. Pasó la yema de sus dedos por las nuevas heridas del rostro del hombre lobo, líneas rojas que con el tiempo se aclararían y quedarían marcadas en su piel para siempre. A Sirius le gustaban esas marcas. Lo hacían único, y formaban parte de un secreto que sólo tres personas compartían con Remus. Entre ellos él.

No sabía qué había sucedido con su amigo, pero el lobo se había salido de control esa noche.

Poco tiempo después de llegar a la Casa de los Gritos, Lunático tomó el control sobre el cuerpo del joven Lupin, la luna llena había surtido su efecto, convirtiéndolo en esa bestia que él tanto temía. Sirius, James y Peter ya se habían transfigurado y se mantuvieron a su lado durante todo el doloroso proceso. Pero, cuando la bestia fue al fin libre, una furia incontenible se adueñó de él. Cornamenta y Canuto no lograron detenerlo. El lobo atacó sin piedad a sus amigos, excepto a Colagusano que no había tardado demasiado en huir, el muy cobarde.

Cornamenta quedó tirado en un rincón, con una herida en la pata. Canuto se levantó e intentó dar batalla, pero Lunático huyó en dirección al bosque.

Canuto se acercó a su amigo, que ya se había transformado otra vez en humano, y observó la herida de su pierna, bastante profunda. La lamió, intentando detener el flujo de sangre, pero no lo consiguió. Se transfiguró otra vez en Sirius y le habló a James.

-Mierda, Lunático está descontrolado esta noche. James, debo ir a buscarlo. Te llevaré a la enfermería.

-No, iré contigo, es peligroso.

-¿Y crees que podrás hacer algo? Mírate, deben curarte la pierna. Si estuviera Peter él podría acompañarte, ¡pero el maldito cobarde se escapó!- la rabia se apoderó por un segundo de Sirius, pero luego se centró nuevamente en el problema que se les había presentado. -Vamos James, debemos apurarnos.

Una vez que llegaron al final del túnel y la luz de la luna cayó sobre ellos nuevamente, vieron con asombro que un tembloroso y asustado Peter Pettigrew los esperaba a un lado del sauce boxeador. Sirius quería gritarle pero sabía que no debía perder tiempo, por lo que lo único que alcanzó a decirle fue _lleva a James a la enfermería, iré a buscar a Lunático._

Sin más palabras se transfiguró una vez más en el enorme perro negro y corrió en dirección al bosque.

Había perdido tiempo valioso y ahora Lunático podría estar en cualquier parte, haciendo cualquier locura, y eso era un peligro. Intentó seguir su rastro, pero demasiadas criaturas deambulaban por ese bosque como para que él pudiera concentrarse solamente en el aroma del licántropo.

_¿Dónde estás Lunático?_ se preguntaba nervioso. Revisó uno por uno los lugares que solían visitar con más frecuencia, pero los encontró desolados.

Pasó horas enteras recorriendo el bosque, pero su Lunático no daba señales, no más que aullidos que se oían a lo lejos.

Pero con el fin de la noche, cuando por fin la luna decidió esconderse, Canuto pudo ver a su amigo acercándose, sosteniéndose de dónde podía para no caer al suelo; estaba muy herido, cansado y débil.

Y ahora estaban ambos en la enfermería, con los primeros rayos de sol entrando por la ventana, la escuela aún en silencio, y el alivio de saber que Remus estaba ahí, herido pero a salvo. Porque si algo le hubiese sucedido, él ... simplemente ya no tendría nada. Estaban James, y también Peter; pero Remus era especial, algo lo diferenciaba del resto. No sólo el hecho de ser un hombre lobo, eso era más que obvio.

Remus, las 5 letras que más le gustaba pronunciar. Remus, la expresión máxima de salvajismo cuando las noches develaban su secreto. Remus, el que podía pasarse la vida leyendo mientras los demás se divertían. Remus, el chico tranquilo y sensible; el que nunca buscaba llamar la atención. Remus, el atento y amable. Remus, el de los ojos profundos y brillantes. Remus, el que se contentaba con un chocolate. Remus, siempre Remus, el único que realmente importaba.

Y ahora estaba ahí, cuidándolo después de toda una noche de angustia. Estaba ahí a su lado y se dio cuenta que no cambiaría eso por nada. A pesar del terror que sintió pensando en que su amigo podría estar en problemas, a pesar de la forma en que latió su corazón mientras lo buscaba, lleno de miedo y desesperación, no cambiaría esa experiencia por ninguna otra. Y no cambiaría a su Remus por ningún otro.

-Los centauros se volvieron locos- susurró débilmente y sonrió con los ojos aún cerrados.

Sirius rió con alivio.

-Abre los ojos para que puedas verte al espejo, estás hecho un desastre Lunático- se burló, ahora más relajado.

-Me sigo viendo mejor que tú rascándote las pulgas, bola de pelos. ¿Cómo están James y Peter? ¿Les hice daño?- un dejo de preocupación inundó su voz. Él sabía de lo que era capaz y eso le atormentaba durante cada luna llena.

-Tranquilo, están bien. El pobre James, bueno... le lastimaste una pata pero estoy seguro que aprovechará para intentar algo con Evans. Creo que es el último recurso que le queda, darle lástima- rió burlón y Remus intentó no reírse, pero la risa de Sirius era pegajosa.

-Al menos él tiene corazón- la expresión de Sirius cambió drásticamente, ya no sonreía. -Quiero decir: sí, Evans lo viene rechazando _hace años_, pero James sigue ahí, esperando el día en que ella por fin se de por vencida y le diga que sí. Que, por otra parte, todos sabemos que eso es lo que quisiera hacer. Decirle que sí.

Pero tú, siempre con una y con otra, las usas y las descartas. Todas no son más que un juguete para ti. No te importan Sirius, no te importa el amor.

-No digas eso, Remus, _no tú justamente._

-¿Y por qué no? ¿Acaso no es cierto?

Los ojos de Remus se abrieron, llenos de sorpresa. Los labios calientes de Sirius besaban los suyos y no sabía cómo reaccionar.

De repente lo único que podía ver era el cabello oscuro de Sirius, que le caía sobre la cara y le hacía cosquillas. Pronto comprendió que debía hacer algo, y puso sus manos alrededor del cuello de su amigo. Había esperado tanto tiempo, lo había soñado tanto que ahora le costaba creer que fuera real.

Lo besó, se besaron. Con furia y con calma. Como bestias y como hombres. Pusieron en sus labios cada emoción que guardaban hacía tanto tiempo. Y fue demasiado tiempo el que había pasado. Las manos acariciaban mientras los labios enloquecían.

-Sirius...

Pero él no contestó, prefirió seguir atacando su cuello con labios, lengua y dientes. Remus se lo agradeció con un gemido.

Hubieran seguido besándose eternamente si no fuera porque un ruido cercano los alertó de que alguien llegaba.

Sirius desvió su mirada en dirección a la puerta y allí estaban James y Peter. El primero, rengueando pero sonriente; el segundo más calmado que un par de horas antes.

-¡Lunático!- gritó James y se acercó a su amigo lo más rápido que pudo- ¿Se puede saber qué fue lo que pasó contigo, maldito loco? ¡Casi me arrancas la maldita pierna!

-Lo siento James, yo...- la expresión de Remus se volvió algo triste y sus ojos amenazaron con llenarse de lágrimas.

-Oye, estaba bromeando- su amigo le dedicó una sonrisa amable- Sólo duele un poco. Madame Pomfrey es la mejor enfermera del mundo, aunque algo gruñona, ¡más que tú cuando te conviertes! Pero, hablando en serio ¿qué sucedió?

Remus estaba aún más desconcertado que sus amigos. No sabía por qué había actuado de esa manera. El lobo lo poseyó esta vez de una manera totalmente incontrolable y violenta. Tenía unos recuerdos vagos de lo que había pasado durante la noche, pero no más que eso.

-Me asustaste Remus- exclamó Peter, siempre con ese rastro de debilidad que Sirius tanto detestaba.

-¿Y tú de qué no te asustas, maricón?- lo atacó enojado, acercándose de manera amenazadora. -Demuestra que eres hombre de una maldita vez, Peter.

-Sirius- esta vez Remus levantó un poco la voz. Su mano se aferró a la de su amigo, impidiéndole que siguiera avanzando en dirección a Colagusano, que comenzaba a temblar otra vez- No seas así, es nuestro amigo.

Sirius se calló y tragó saliva. El contacto con la piel de Remus era tan reconfortante, que podría estar insultándolo Severus Snape en ese mismo momento y él no se inmutaría. El calor de esa piel calmaba al perro rabioso en que se convertía a veces. El sabor de esos labios lo convertían en un cachorro tierno y juguetón.

-Ya es hora del desayuno Sirius, ¿bajas al comedor?- preguntó James.

-Claro, vayan, en un momento los alcanzo-. James y Peter saludaron a Remus prometiendo visitarlo más tarde, y Sirius se quedó parado a su lado.

Lo miró con una chispa traviesa en los ojos, y Remus se ruborizó.

_No existo más que para ti, Remus._

-¿En qué estábamos, Lunático?


End file.
